Across the Multiverse: Afro Circus Penguins
by penguin adventures
Summary: After saving two earths and getting trapped in the dark Universe The Penguin find themselves face to face with themselves. Team penguin needs the help of their alternate selves in order to return home. Tall order when alternate team penguin views them as octopi spies for Dave. Special guest appearances by The Daleks.
1. Skipper's Recap

It was just a normal day in New York when NASA discovered a second Earth. We quickly learn from The Doctor that the barriers between worlds had collapsed and we had to close all the transdimesional portals. With help from the North Wind and their space-jet we closed every portal. Using the final portal The Doctor returned the other Earth to it's proper Universe. The Space-Jet turned to return to earth but was sucked into a Portal and we found ourselves in a universe were the good are evil and the evil are eviler. The North Wind sent us on a supply run causing us to run into our evil selves. We escaped but as soon as we returned to the North Wind we were sucked into another portal…


	2. Chapter one: Tale of two teams

Fur Power! Tent, Unknown Location

8:01 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Alternate Skipper's POV)

The imposters were hanging upside down their feet tied with rope. "Skipper their us," Private said. Kowalski looked at them and said, "It could be Dave's minions in disguise." "Rico stand by to do some Octopi beating!" The Imposters come too, "Kowalski remind me to fish-slap you into next week," the imposter Skipper replied. "This is worst then the time machine that almost destroy the entire universe," imposter Private said. "Oh throw that one in my face why don't you!" the imposter Kowalski said. "Remind me never to let you take point ever again!" Imposter Skipper replied.

"Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Imposter Rico shouted. "Not now Rico!" the three other Imposter Penguins shouted. I had enough, "Show me your tentacles Octopi spies!" "Octopi?" the imposter Skipper said, "who are you calling Octopi!" "That's worst then being called science haters," Imposter Private said. "Oh bring that one up too why don't you!" "Or Rockgut accusing the entire zoo of being Squirrel agents," Imposter Private said. "I thought we forgave Rockgut for that?" Imposter Skipper replied.

"This is an interrogation!" I said, "no side conversation!" "Kowalski you still have the Sub-Zero cannon," Imposter Skipper asked. "No I left it back at the zoo," Imposter Kowalski said. "No good has ever came from leaving weapons behind," Imposter said, "like the Fire Queen with the Omni-view or the deal with the Time Ray Blowhole to The Cyber-men to Hans the puffin!" "How about any of our advanced weapons!" "Well I don't think we going to face Daleks so I didn't pack the Dalek-Busters or the Dalek Slayer or the Plasma blasters. I also left the EMP Cannon with the Nanite destroy attachment behind as well."

"And I can't fit the bi-planes in Rico's stomach or the soft-nosed fighters or the car or the jetpacks or the penguin one or Private's steel Penguin Suit or the hover packs or the Super-plane or the LARV 2.0 or the…" "We get the idea Kowalski," Imposter Skipper said. "Okay imposters," I said. "Stop calling us imposters!" the imposter Skipper said. "So where are you from?" Kowalski asked. The Imposter Kowalski then said, "Well we are from an alternate Universe where the Madagascar business was in 2005 and the Africa adventure was in mid 2006 and the Europe headache happened in 2008." "After the American tour, "Imposter Skipper added, "we moved back to the Zoo that same year. Unfortantly the lemurs had to follow us their. And in 2014 we battled DAVE with the North Wind."

"And now we are stuck traveling the Multiverse," Imposter Kowalski said. "Why should we believe you?" I asked. "Because we're you!" Imposter Skipper said, "Kowalski show them everything…" "Um everything including Daleks and the Cyber-men and…" "Yes!" Imposter Skipper shouted. Imposter Rico hacked something up and Imposter Kowalski caught it, "Not Cheezy Dibbles!" he shouted tossing the bag away. Imposter Rico hacked up a strange laser gun and tossed it to Imposter Kowalski.

He fired it at the four of us and images and memories filled our vision… "You may have foiled my plans for revenge but I will get Revenge…" "And with this I finally have the power to destroy you!" "I work for him!" "Stay calm Penguins you are now under the protection of the North Wind." "The Red squirrel!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Doctor…Doctor who?" " **you will be upgraded."** "Doris?" "Stop that pony…and there is no way to make that sound manly." "Skipper my old frienemy" "X marks the spot." "Welcome to the moon." "You're a spy?" "I am the Red Squirrel!" "You know who else likes nuts… The Red Squirrel!" "I am the Amarillo Kid." "What the heck is that?" "Beware the Graveyard Eight!" "You didn't see anything…" "IT's a Yes!" "Look at you two obivius BFF's" "You have seen the last of Dr. Blowhole!" "Good run!" "Oh you think…I mean this is the last you see of anything!" "Who like's baseball? I was talking about the t-shirt cannon!" "You take blowhole…the platypus is mine." "You! I will not allow you to intervene in my plans."

"Not that you remember it…thanks to my MINDJACKER." "Seaville aqua fun park…the fort knox of aqua fun parks." "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" "Mini golf." "No it's rodger." "It ain't perfect but it's Christmas." "Well aplology accepted…Let's Roll!" "Go way! Go way! Go way! Go Way! I said no stay! He said no stay!" "It was an Orca!" "It was a boa!" "Show you tentacles space squid spy." "Should we be concerned?" "About what Skipper?" "Listen Doris you turn us into freaks and then what? You think that's going to make everyone love you?" "Let's start with your monster." "Lobsters Attaaaack!" "The officer Xpress to Nowhere." "I bet you didn't see this twist." "I got a call on a 97-B disturbance penguins involved Now how I'd know it be you freaks?" "Allow me to blow you're minds." "We know you had no choice whatsoever but thank you once again for choosing air penguin." "You heard the doctor that infection did things to his brain…Horrible Things." "Agent 12 calling Dr. Blowhole I have a priotity one coded alert…take me out to the ballgame…Repeat Take me out to the Ballgame…Agent 12, out." "It make's things evil." "Everybody Sing! Everybody Sing! Everybody has to sing!" "I wanna control you! Wanna control you." "I remember everything this bird can sing now that I got my marbles back I'm ready to attack!" "I'm talking about Super Secret Agent Nigel…" "It's a snakehead trout an invasion species that leave nothing but tragedy and despair in it's wake." "We'll take that map…And the Key!"

"With this mutant monster by my side I will rule land and sea!" "How you really think I got out of Hoboken Skipper?" "I am Savio…" "I had help from someone you know." "I find you no matter where you hide…Wha ha ha ha ha I will." "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel." "All! Aha!" "Across the nation! Aha!" Rico gibberish "Theirs a new..Aha! Hockey sensation aha!" "Julian! Julian! Julian!" "Sweet mother McArthur would you just take a lookout position!" "The Toxin in that missile will make acorns grow to massive size destroying all other plant life." "Joey thinks he's been insulted and Joey doesn't like that." "Hot Potato! Is that what you manics calling destroying someone home!" "And now you will forget everything most importantly how to Swim!" "Badgers?" "And I call it The HELMET!" " ** _I forsee a terrible end the Daleks will be defeated…but one of you will die._** " "Cheezy dibbles…"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: A new World…

Fur Power! Tent

Penguin area

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So you…you're from another Universe?" Alternate Skipper asked. "Yes do try to catch up," I replied. "Do you have any idea what this means," Alternate Kowalski said, "travel between universes is impossible unless…" "…Something tears down the barriers between Worlds." "So what do we do?" Both Private exclaimed. "We start by reopening the portal they came here from and…what's that Noise."

"Oh no! No! No! No! No!" I shouted running towards them, "Get Down!" Their was a huge explosion followed by the one creature I never wanted to see again. " ** _Exterminate!"_** "What is that," Alternate Skipper asked. "that is a Dalek," I said, "the worst creature in existence…the evilest race in all of creation." "I knew I should have brought the Dalek Weapons…" Kowalski said. "the evilest creature in creation?," Alternate Kowalski said, "All I see is a robot…" "Look can be deceiving," I replied, "inside that shell is a creature with only one emotion…Hatred." "They kill anything and everything that is not a dalek," Kowalski said, "And they only do three things…Conquer, Destroy, and Exterminate." " ** _And the entire Multiverse will bow down to the might of the Supreme Race!"_** The Lone Dalek replied.

"You plan to conquer the multiverse by sending one Dalek at a time?" I asked. " ** _No we can only conquer the Universe if it is the only one in existence so we put a plan into motion."_** "Let me guess merge every Universe into one giant Mega Universe you can conquer maybe ally youselves with several alternate Daleks to create a unstoppable military power," Kowalski said. " ** _Correct!"_** "How would they do that?" Alternate Skipper replied. " ** _The process of removing the barriers between Universe will being in on the 22_** ** _nd_** **** ** _of August 2015."_**

"And how are you accomplishing this?" Alternate Kowalski replied. " ** _The Reality Bomb."_** "How will destroying all matter help you completely removed the barriers between Universe?" " ** _The Bomb was redesigned to target the walls of the each Universe…"_** "what about the Void?" " ** _The void will shallow any alternate Multiverse…_** " "You don't understand if you tamer with any of this," Kowalski said, "the entire Omniverse will collapse taking your new Mega Universe with it!"

" ** _this is not correct! This will be our final victory!"_** "some worlds and empires won't survive the merging!" Kowalski shouted. " ** _Correct!"_** The Dalek said, " ** _Many worlds will perish in the merging…And all models confirm that your entire solar system will not survive."_** "What about all those other Earths?" I asked. " ** _Our models predict that no Earths will survive the process…"_** "Where is the Reality Bomb hidden! Where!" " ** _The Medusa cascade!"_** "Which one!" Alternate Skipper shouted. " ** _Daleks do not answer questions!"_**

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: This is DAVE!

Fur power! Tent

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

 ****"wait…All of them?" Alternate Kowalski replied. " ** _Correct!"_** The Dalek replied, " ** _The Daleks will reign supreme!"_** "We're going to stop you!" I shouted. A portal opened behind the Dalek, " ** _You have other problems to deal with"_** it said as it entered the portal. The Dalek-Slayer, The Sub-Zero Cannon, and Four Dalek-Busters flew out of the portal after the Dalek left. The Portal then closed explosively knocked us and the weapons across the room. Our Rico managed to grab all of the newly arrived weapons and put them in his stomach. "What are those," Alternate Skipper asked. "Those…are for my team to use later." "Why would the Daleks capture our weapons and just return them if they know that these weapons are effective against them."

"Either they installed a program similar to the Cyber-men that constantly upgrades their shields…" Kowalski said. "Nothing could stop them if that was the case," I said, "so basically we all lose." "Let me finish!" Kowalski shouted, "Or they don't plan to actually attack…" "Conquering the Mega Universe during the chaos that follows the merging of Universes," I said. "While at the same time destroying every single Earth…destroying any strong resistance," Kowalski concluded. "what did the Dalek mean by other problems…" "Why are their eight of you?" Alex asked.

We all turned around to find Alex and Company and the entire Circus staring in confusion. "We'll explain later," Kowalski said. "And why is the voice of that Kowalski so high pitched?" Gloria asked. "You should see him when he's about to make a breakthrough," I said, "or when he's scared, stressed, or revealing his lastest invention." "Yes why is your voice so high pitched?" Alternate Kowalski said. "I'll explain everything later!" Kowalski shouted. "This is not going well," both Private said. "Private!" I said turn to our Private, "do your job!" "Secretary/mascot?" the Alternate Private asked. "No!" I shouted, "diplomacy!" "Diplomacy?" Alternate Skipper said, "really?"

"Skipper's Right," Private said, "we can't help each other if we're at each other necks arguing about which version is better." The Two Kowalskis turned back to the team in shame while the two Rico's were doing something…against orders."Ka-boom?" Alternate Rico asked. Rico joined in, "yeah yeah!" "Not Now Rico!" My alternate Self and I shouted. Pretty soon both Teams were at attention in front of my alternate self and I. "Okay listen up," I said, "We need to figure out what the Dalek's message meant…Kowalski!" "Which one?" "I don't care as long as your name is Kowalski!"

The Two Kowalski's put their heads together and said, "We have no idea." "You're suppose to be the option guys," Alternate Skipper said. I turn to my alternate Self and said, "Skipper your permission to fish-slap both of them into next week." "one on condition Skipper," he replied, "You let me get some slaps in." "Agreed," I replied. "You can save that for later," The voice of Dave said, "Am I seeing double?" "Yes Debbie.." I said. "Dave," Kowalski whispered in my ear. "Yes Dave you have to deal with two Team Penguins today," I said. "And you're going down!" Alternate Skipper said. "Nicolas, Cage them!" Dave said. "You seriously can't hear your own Puns!" I shouted, "Do you even Know who Nicolas Cage is!"

"Yes he's the actor," Dave said, "but all I said was Nicolas, Cage…oh now I hear the pun." "Yeah because you alreadly used that one," Alternate Skipper said. "Oh really I must forget my own words sometimes just like how you CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME!" "Wait…how are you?" Alex asked. "Dave your old neighbor!" the Dave said. "Dave…um no doesn't ring a bell," Alex replied. "Alex you don't remember," Marty said, "Dave lived in that creepy habitat…" "CREEPY!" "Oh Dave…I hated that guy," Alex replied. "Oh Yes," Dave said, "The King of New York City doesn't have time for little known attractions like me."

"why don't you tell everyone why you hate us penguins so much," Alternate Skipper said. "You destroyed my only attempt to give you Penguins what you deserve…" "Those Words…" Vitaly said, "So you're the Dr. Brine that releashed those Mutant Penguins on New York City!" "You know about that?" All eight of us said. "Unlike the Americans over there," Vitaly said in his thick Russian Accent, "I keep up with world news In fact I suggested that we do a show dedicated to all those missing penguins…but The Circus Owners over there said no without asking for a vote!" "We had a meeting," Melmen said, "you weren't there." "Why wasn't I there," Vitaly asked. "You said and I quote…I don't need to go to the circus meetings I know my act," Alternate Skipper replied. "Nyet!" he shouted, "I do not recall that!"

"Angering a Russian tiger is never a good idea," I said, "unless you have a death wish." "Am I getting critized by myself right now!" Alternate Skipper asked. "No you're getting critized by me," I said, "there's a difference." "As much as I like to enact my Revenge…I am currently being chased by a super-human animal control officer so I have to run." "Super-Human Animal Control Officer?" Alex, Marty, My alternate Self, and I said looking at each other. "Who would that be?" Stefeno asked as Dave fled. I heard a familiar siren that was frightenly close, "Dubois! Get down!"

(End of Chaper Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Dubois and Makunka

Fur Power! Tent

10:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Dubois and her men entered the tent with a…lion? Alex's jaw dropped as he recognized the lion, "Makunka? But how? you were taken away…" "By the old lady?" the rival Lion said. "who…" I asked. "The rival of Zuba who wanted the title of alpha lion to himself but couldn't handle the power of the staff." "Yes he couldn't handle the power that been around since the extinction of the dinosaurs and taken from the bird by the Egyptians and passed from empire to empire before finally returning to Africa…" I said. "How do you know the story of the staff!" "Zuba told us," I said. "Wait he told you before he told me?" "I have no idea what you're talking about," Alternate Skipper said.

I sighed and said, "Long story short we learned that from the Zuba in our universe to stop Maleficent from unleashing a great evil onto our Universe from under the lost city of atlantis…" "Wait…THE Maleficent?" Alternate Kowalski said, "ha…magic doesn't exist…" "Behold," I shouted, "The Sword of General Shinjin…Rico the sword." Rico hacked up the sword and I summoned the general himself. "I am Generel Shinjin…um why did you summon me?" "To Prove magic is real…" "I can't do that without the destoryer of worlds…" "The what of what?" Marty asked. Shinjin spirit face-plamed and went back into the sword. Rico reshallowed the sword and stood next to Kowalski.

"I think General Shinjin is bad 'magic is real' proof," Kowalski said. "Blast!" I shouted, "where's Queen Elsa when you need her." "Wait Queen Elsa?" Gloria asked. "The Snow Queen," Private said, "but…" "She's safe and sound in her time and the Prime Universe," Kowalski said. "THE Elsa?" Alternate Kowalski said, "I find that hard to believe." "Well," I said, "Penguin Command would agree with you on that." "We don't have time to aruge about what is real or not," Melmen shouted, "we have Captain Dubios to worry about!"

"Yes all this magic talk is making me sick," Dubois said. "You understand us?" Alex said. "Yes if she didn't I would be died right now," Makunka said, "maybe have my head on a wall." "If you want a lion on a wall," I asked, "why does it have to be Alex…" "Makunka didn't trap me on Madagascar!" "We stopped you before," Marty said "we'll stop you again!" "Surrender the Lion Now," one of Dubois's Lieutenants said, "and maybe we'll spare you…" "How many times do I have to turn you to ash!" The Dragon Form of Maleficent said. "How many times do we have to keep defeating you!" I shouted. "The Daleks interference with the Multiverse ensured my return," Maleficent said, "and I know someone else who would love to defeat you penguins…twice."

And then in a ball of fire that sent Dubois and her men and Makunka running. "This is not the end Lion!" Dubois shouted in french. "She does know's none of us speak French," Gia said. "Fools," The Fire Queen shouted. "Is that Elsa?" Gloria said. "No that's the evil alternate Version of Elsa who has fire powers instead of Ice powers," I said, "We did mention that she hates us." "I'm not the one you should be worried about," The Fire Queen said while Maleficent laughed behind her. "Who would that be?" Vitaly said spinning his favorite knife. And then horrible laugher filled the air, "No," I said. "Who's that?" Alternate Skipper asked. "Pitch Black," I replied. "who?" "The Bogey-man," Kowalski replied.

(end of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Nightmare Revisited

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Alternate Skipper's POV)

"The Bogey-man?" I said turning to the other Skipper. "That's what he said," a strange man said. "I thought the Doctor tied you in dwarf-star alloy chains when he threw you in the void?" The other Kowalski said. "Dwarf-star alloy?" Kowalski said. "Yes dwarf star alloy," The Other Kowalski said, "the strongest metal in the universe." "And who is this Doctor person?" I asked. "Long story short," The Other Private said, "He's a Time-lord from the Planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of gasturbous who…" "…Travels thru time and space in his bigger on the inside ship called the TARDIS," The other Kowalski said, "fighting monsters and saving planets across time and space."

"A ship that sadly can't travel between Universe so he won't be any help to you," The Bogey-man Pitch Black said. "True," The Other Kowalski said, "so nothing can stop you then…" "Not even a circus filled with animals a two versions of the same team," Maleficent said. "What about the North Wind?" I said. "The North Wind of this Universe is…busy," The Fire Queen said, "And the alternate North Wind is stuck in the Dark Universe…" "Which you can't get to," Maleficent replied. "Okay then," I said, "Do your Worst…" The Other Skipper turned to me and said, "Oh trust me I know her worst…"

"Very well then I will go to Atlantis and Unleash the Great Evil on this Universe," Maleficent said. "Ha you don't have the Staff," The other Kowalski said. "You mean this staff?" she said. "Ahh! She has the Staff!" The Other Kowalski shouted. "You mean this staff?" Alex asked, "Skipper catch!" "No!" The Other Skipper shouted, "only a Lion, Monkey, or Magical being can hold the staff!" But it was too late as Private caught it… "Noooo!" the other Private shouted. The Staff was ablaze and Private started to burn up, "Private!" The Other Skipper shouted, "Drop that staff right now!" Kowalski tackled Private and took The Staff from him.

He turned to dust before he even touched the ground, "Kowalski!" The Other Skipper and I shouted in unision. "Zuba was right about the only a lion, monkey, or magical being can hold the staff thing…" The Other Kowalski said. The Other Skipper gave him a pointed looked, "Kowalski ready the Sub-Zero Cannon! Let get rid of these Villians!" "I have a better Idea," He said, "Behold Villians the Portable Portal Opener!" "You won't dare," The Fire Queen replied. "Watch me!" he said pushing a button…

(end of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Back to the Dark Universe

Fur Power! Tent

12:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

With Skipper and Alternate Team Penguin behind me I opened a portal to who knows where. The Fire Queen created a fireportal and fled to her Universe while Pitch Black turned to smoke and disappeared. Maleficent in all her dragon fury was sucked into the Portal which I closed shortly afterward. "Where did that portal led?" Skipper asked. "The Anti-Matter Universe," I replied.

"There's an Anti-Matter Universe?" Alternate Skipper asked. "Yes everything has an opposite," Kowalski said. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "I cancel that prementioned Fish-Slap." "Can you send us back to the Dark Universe," Private asked, "it doesn't feel right leaving the North Wind back there." "Kowalski open a…STABLE portal to the Dark Universe," Skipper said. "why would you even help them?" Alternate Skipper said. "It's the Penguin Credo," Skipper replied. "What does deep frying and bisquick…" "No!" I said. Alternate Rico then said something that sounded like the Walrus Credo. "It's Never Swim Alone," Skipper shouted, "Alone!" "On Christmas?" Private added.

"That part of the credo only applies during the Christmas season," He replied. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "I can only keep the portal stable for ten minutes." "So what's our trajectory?" "95% certain that this will end in a black hole…" "And the other 5%?" "We see the North Wind again and go home…" "I'll take that action," I said, "Open the Portal!" While I opened the portal Skipper and Private said their goodbyes. "The Portal is Ready!" "We don't have much time," Skipper said, "Go! Go! Go!" We jumped into the portal and bumped straight into Agent Classified. I closed the portal behind me, "New feature of the Space-Time Teleport?" Eva asked. "It's a portable Version of the Portal Closer/opener," I said.

I held it up, "A bit crude isn't it?" Classified said. "I had to work with what was on hand," I replied. "Eva plot a course to the upper atmosphere and that portal!" "It's still open?" "barely…" Classified said. "How long," I asked. "Four hours…" Eva said as we rocketed into the Sky. "Corporal Hyper-drop us to this World's Second Moon," Classified said. The Plane entered hyper-speed and we found ourselves in orbit around a the second moon. "there's the portal…" Kowalski said. "Corporal full speed ahead!" The Space-jet rocketed forward and into the Portal which I closed behind us.

To Be Continued…


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
